


The First Time I Said I Was In Love

by IshaLove



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, POV Second Person, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshaLove/pseuds/IshaLove
Summary: You would think that finding your soulmate would be as easy as 1 2 3. That however isn't true. In this life there's more than a huge chance that you may never meet your soulmate, and then if you by chance do, you may not even know it.(This isn't the first time I've written a fanfiction but it sure feels like it;;;)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Amamiya Ren & Kitagawa Yusuke, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series) & Reader, Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Absentmindedly you tapped away at your arm. This was awkward. At the moment you were standing outside a store under an awning with your arms crossed. While you were on the store to buy a snack it had started raining and now you were stuck there without an umbrella until the rain stopped.

Now this wouldn't be awkward if it wasnt for the boy who stood next to you. Kurusu Akira. You didn't have any connections to him persay, but all the romurs didn't exactly make standing next to him comfortable.

"So.....how do you like Tokyo so far?" You said in an attempt to make conversation. Cautiously I looked over at him and attempted a smile. His eyes widened a bit in what you could only assume was surprise when he looked over to you, before he offered you a close eyed smile.

"Its nice." He said before looking forward once again. Ok you thought. Guess he wasn't much of a talker. Silence once again settled between the two of you, but it didn't become any less awkward. After a few minutes the male spoke up again." It's quite unlucky that there are no umbrellas left."

"Yah."

"Do you usually not bring an umbrella with you?"

"No, I usually bring an umbrella but I forgot it."

"What about you." You asked, quite pleased with how the conversation was going." Niether do I, I just couldn't find my umbrella this morning." He said in response. The quiet settled in once again but it wasn't awkward anymore. The silence lasted another 10 minutes, but by then the rain had come to a stop." Finally..." You mumbled as you stepped out of the awning. Before you left you turned to Kurusu and smiled." Get home safe." You quickly said with a wave and then started to make your way home.

* * *

The next day, the exact same thing happened. 

"What the hell..." You said as you looked up at the rain. This morning you had put your umbrella on the kitchen table and then before you could put it in your bag, your good for nothing brother had stolen it!

Dejected, you let out a sigh. This week was just not it for you.

"I thought you usually bring your umbrella." A familiar male voice said. Looking over at him you glared. That definitely sounded like he was a tease but his voice gave nothing away.

"What about you, huh? Did you bring one with you this time?" You made a jab at him. Awkwardly he coughed into his fist and looked away from you before mumbling a no. You let out an amused huff at his reaction before smiling.

"Now that I think about it we've never introduced ourselves. I'm ________ ________." You said offering him her hand. Kurusu turned back to you and took your hand." Kurusu Akira." He told you. Once you had introduced yourselves you both turned forward again.

" We really have bad luck don't we." You asked.

"Yah." 

You were about to ask him another question before you noticed a black object out of the corner of your eye. Quickly you turned your head to look at the object and realized it had beem a cat." Kurusu-san, do you always carry a cat in your bag? They're so cute!" You said as you reached to pet it. The cat purred at the attention it received and nudged its head into your hand. You couldn't help but laugh out how cute it was being.

"I do."

"What's it's name?"

"His name is Morgana."

"Do you take him to school with you as well?"

Kurusu simply nodded and the cat meowed at him like he was saying something, before he disappeared back inside the bag. Yesterday you would have thought this was typical behavior for a delinquent, but right now you weren't sure. You didn't think Kurusu was like the rumors but its not like you knew him well to confirm what he is and what he isn't.

"Maybe we should try running for it..." Kurusu said mostly to himself." Which way are you going?"This time he asked you, turning his head to the side to look at you. Pointing to the right you said," I'm head to Aoyama-Itchome Station. What about you?"

"I'm heading the same way."

After you both agreed that sprinting to the station was the best course of action, that's exactly what you did.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of you were almost doubled over as you tried to catch your breath. Kurusu was the first to get himself together but he didn't make a move to leave and instead waited for you. Finally after a few more minutes you pulled yourself together." Never again do I want to run that much." You mumbled to yourself, though you did think you heard Kurusu laugh at your words.

"By the way, you didn't head this way last time. Any reason for that?" Kurusu questioned.

"Oh, I'm going to meet a friend at a Cafe she wanted to check out. If I'm correct it's called Café LeBlanc."

"Then we're going the same way, I live there."

Your eyes widened and leaned closer to him." Like at the Cafe?!?" You whispered yelled. Kurusu simply laughed but nodded at you." So why don't we head there together?" He offered you and you quickly agreed.

* * *

Soon you were both on the packed train. You hated taking the train during this hour so you always were more than glad to live close to the school. Kurusu was standing in front of him, going through his phone and you took this time study him. The more you looked at him the more you couldn't imagine he was someone who could commit a crime.

He wasn't a very intimidating person and the more you talked with him you realized he was quite a comfortable person to be around. Plus he seemed considerate when he had waited for you to catch your breath. He just looked just like any other highschooler but you guess most criminals looked like normal people. He most have sensed you staring because he looked up and tilted his head.

Flustered at being caught you raked your brain for something to say."Uh- ah! Kurusu-san why are you so nice to me?" What kind of question was that! Quickly you looked down and you cringed at yourself for being unable to come up with anything better than that.

Kurusu blinked at you in a confusion." Is there a reason for me not to be." Caught off guard you looked up at him again. Thats not what you were expecting. You couldn't help but laugh though." I guess not." You giggle while smiling up at him. It took a few moments but he smiled back at you.

The two of you feel into a natural conversion after that. You'd ask him about things he liked and he did the same in return. In the time span of your conversation you had both exited the train and were on making your way out of the station.

"It's still raining." You huffed in annoyance as you looked up at the sky." _______-san there's a stand that sells umbrellas over there. I'll go buy us two." He said pointing to the stand." Good idea! I'll give you money for mine." Kurusu shook his head at you and said it wasn't necessary.

"I insist!" I said shoving the money at him." There's no need, I can pay for it." He insisted in return. The two of you stared off at each other to see who would give first. His obsidian eyes had an instinsity about them, but you weren't easily going to give up.

However, in the end you begrudgingly relented. Sighing in defeat you mumbled a fine and kurusu went off to buy your umbrellas.

While you waited for kurusu to comeback you grumbled about your loss and upon his return he handed you your umbrella. You took the umbrella but you couldn't help pout."Can't I at least repay you in someway." You all but pleaded. Kurusu in return gave you a close eyed smile and shook his head." I can't take no as an answer!" You exclaimed in frustration.

" I'm allowing you to call in a favor whenever you need it!" Before he could possibly say no, you put on the best puppy face you could manage. This only caused him to laugh at first he laughed at you but in the end he relented and you celebrated your small victory.

With a smile on your face you both made your way to LeBlanc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I should explain how my Soulmate AU works.
> 
> Soulmates don't know who their other half is until they both fall in love with each other and a flower shaped mark appears on their wrist.
> 
> One hint that soulmates get is that they'll end up in the same situation at least twice. Whether they're in it together is completely by chance.
> 
> It is also highly possible that soulmates won't end up together and this is extremely common.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions if you have them


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0 0 if yall haven't noticed. The soulmate thing is hella in the background. I'll start making it more prevalent as their relationship progresses, but these early chapters won't really focuse on it to much.

Side by side you and Kurusu walked toward LeBlanc. The two of you walked in silence as you took in your seroundigs.You weren't very familiar with Yongen-Jaya, in fact if it wasnt for Kurusu you probably would have gotten lost. Done with your sightseeing, you turned your attention back to Kurusu.

"Hey, Kurusu-san," the sound of your voice seemed to startle the poor boy out of what ever thoughts he was immersed in. He quickly recovered however and gave you his attention," You live at Café, right? So, that automatically means you should be able to make decent coffee!" You joked in an attempt to start a unessasary repore.

"I also work there, so I'd hope I'd be able to make something better than decent coffee." He said back to you smuggly.

"Oh is that so? Well then I'll have to be the judge of that." You chuckled. Once again you both feel into a conversation before a few moments later you arrived at your destination.

Both of you hurried under the awning and you proceeded to close your umbrella to shack it off before placing it in your bag and then taking off your jacket off, you rang out the excess water. After you were done you looked over at Kurusu to see he seemed to be checking on Morgona." Is he ok?" You asked slightly worried. Looking up to meet your eyes Kurusu nodded at you.

Over the short time you had known Kurusu he didn't seem to be the type of person to answer things if he could just nod or shack his head. Maybe he was different with people he was friends with but its not like you would know that.

Soon after you both entered the shop and Kurusu said he'd go get you a towel to dry off. A protest to that was made but the boy didn't seem to understand the meaning of the word no. After he had left you scanned the Café for youd friend. It wasn't exactly crowded but there was a decent amount of people here. You found your friend rather quickly so you made your say over there, but you didn't sit down, not wanting to ruin the seat.

Anami, your friend, looked up at you and gave you a playfully disgusted look." What happened to you? Did the poor puppy get caught in the rain~?" She teased.

"I made a stupid decision, I know that already, but the weather's been wrong lately and I just keep getting caught in it!" 

"Maybe the world just hates you." She laughed 

While you to playfully bickered, Kurusu had come back and offered you the towel." Thank you, but I feel like i owe you more now." You sighed, accepting the towel. Kurusu simply chuckled at you." If you both know what you want you can tell me and I'll get started on it right away." He said pulling a notepad and pen out of his pocket.

"I wanted to try your curry!" Anami excitedly told him.

"I'll steal some from you."

"Theif!"

"Ill have a (favorite coffee)." You told him, ignoring your friends accusations towards you.

If Kurusu got a kick out of your conversation he certainly didn't say anything about out. After writing it down he told you both he'd back soon.

Quickly you dried yourself off, but out of the corner of your eye you saw your friend giving you a look." What?" You inquired before sitting down." Isn't that the new transfer student? Didn't know you two were so close." She said wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

Feeling your cheeks slightly flushed, you looked to the side." Were not, we just met the other day and he works here so we walked together." You mumbled defensively. This wasn't a new occurrence, Anami tended to do this with everyone and anyone new you talked to. You loved her but God was she a handful.

"Sure~."

"You're so annoying"

It went on like that until you were finally able to change to subject. Not long after you both feel into a more comfortable conversations Kurusu came back with a cup of coffee for you.

"Thank you!" You said, taking the cup in your hands.

"By the way, I think if I don't end up finding this atleast decent you should owe me a favor~." You teased, referencing your earlier conversation."Then it looks like you won't be getting a favor out of me." Kurusu said smuggly."Rude." You mumbled before you took a sip from your cup.

Your eyes seemed to instantly light up once the hot liquid hit your tongue." This is really go-" You started, before realizing the smug look Kurusu had on his face." I mean- Its decent at best..." You grumbled, slightly embarrassed while the two in front of you laughed at your change in demeanor.

After that Kurusu left to finish making the curry and your friend simply looked at you with a smile and said:

"Not close, huh?"

* * *

You were both now about to leave after paying for your meal that definitely didn't consist of your friend being an ass the whole time, when you remember something.

"Kurusu!" You called out to him in the now empty Café. Your eyes caught his as he looked up from whipping down the counter and you hurried over to him.

"We should exchange numbers so that you can tell me whenever you need something." You said holding out your phone to him. Nodding he took your phone and entered his number." Just text me and ill add your contact later. Quickly texting him a hello, you showed him what you did and then exchanged goodbyes before leaving with your friend.

Half-way to the station Anami looked at you again.

"So, as i said before. Your not close?"

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt proof read. I had to rewrite this a second time because my phone died and I forgot to save. I ended up changing the way this chapter flowed and I like it a lot more now so that's good I guess...


End file.
